


Skytober 2020

by KorojiChou



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Days Prompt, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, Skytober2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorojiChou/pseuds/KorojiChou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Sky Kid




	2. Child of Light




	3. Butterflies




	4. Candles




	5. Gratitude




	6. Birds




	7. Flight




	8. Spirit Memory




	9. Manta




	10. Lightseekers




	11. Friendship




	12. Jellyfish




End file.
